


ritual

by toheritasteofnothingatall



Series: david dobrik suffers [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toheritasteofnothingatall/pseuds/toheritasteofnothingatall
Summary: david dobrik has issues and he should probably tell other people, but he was fine.fine my ass.





	1. one

David liked routine, but everyone likes routine. Having a routine doesn’t make you crazy, but being overly routine made you crazy apparently. David new rationally that this wasn’t routine, it became much more than a little routine in high school and his school psychologist had reminded him up until he was out of that place. Even with the insistence of his school psychologist to speak with a licensed psychologist, David didn’t truly acknowledge the issues until he got into a fight with Alex over the refrigerator shortly after moving into the apartment in LA. 

David had checked it twice already and identified the exact same drink, and when to go for a third to actually grab the drink when Alex snapped at him “Jesus Christ just get the drink or don’t!” David grabbed the drink and turned, an embarrassed look on his face and mumbled “Sorry, I’ll stop.” and shamefully walked into his room, where he immediately made an appointment with a doctor who would quickly diagnose him with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. He’s only ever told his family, Alex, and Liza. They’ve been with him through all the medications he’s tried before giving up. He’d rather deal with intrusive compulsions than be a noticeably lethargic vegetable human.

It had been two years since this whole ‘journey’ had started and before his breakup with Liza, he had developed some coping skills, but most of those coping skills included Alex or Liza so post breakup it was hard to manage his compulsions as well. They had both been trying to push David to tell the others, but he didn't care for that shit at all. He already felt bad enough that they had to deal with him, he wouldn’t pawn his problems off on anyone else. David woke up this morning and was expecting a bad day, that would made worse by Alex being with his girlfriend all day and Liza being in New York. the doors probably unlocked and someone’s going to be in your house again, they probably already killed Natalie, you should’ve checked the lock before you went to bed dumbass. David shot up and almost ran to the door, knowing that he would have heard Natalie had someone actually broken in he couldn’t help himself. He locked and unlocked the door in three increments of three then breathed a heavy sigh. He looked at his phone and groaned, 9:42am. He had woken up late, by almost an hour. He walked into the kitchen and made himself toast and three hard boiled eggs, and sat at the third chair at his table. He slammed his head on the table as he sat down and though ‘This is going to be terrible, I highly doubt filming will be anything productive today.’ He ate in silence and got dressed, brushed his teeth for three minutes, did his hair three times, changed his outfit three different times, and changed his camera battery three times before setting out to Jason’s house like he promised the day before, hoping the squad wouldn’t mind his being almost a half an hour later than agreed on. 

When he got to the house he opened and closed his door three times, checked his phone three times, and then knocked in three increments of three. His anxiety had him bouncing off the walls in his own mind, and not even clearing the compulsions was helping. ‘Someone’s going to find out, Someone’s going to find out, Someone’s going to find out, Someone’s going to find out, Someone’s going to find out, Someone’s going to fin-’ David’s nervous thoughts were interrupted by Jason’s annoyed face “Wow, look who decided to grace us with his presence finally. You’re too late, we already did the bit I wanted you for. Just come in.” And pretense of a smile dropped from David’s face as he bristled with guild and choked out “I had, to get ready. I had, to get ready. I -” David panicked as Jason interrupted him. David didn’t even hear what he said because he was too busy trying to think of a way that he could start the compulsion over without anyone noticing, but he couldn’t think of anything so he just hung his head and tapped his foot. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, tw-. The compulsive though stopped as Jason pushed him more into the house. David was seriously regretting not texting to cancel, but breaking his plan would have made everything worse. David settled for texting Alex and SOS at earliest convenience, and Alex must have told Liza because she offered to FaceTime him to try and help. David appreciated the gesture but she was probably exhausted, David could wait till 2pm when Alex would be at the apartment for filming, he could make it, he would be fine. That was the lie David hoped could hold him together for 3 and a half hours.

David couldn’t tell through his anxious hued eyesight, but nobody was actually mad at him, but he thought they were all pissed. Every time someone looked over at David, who was hunched over editing, he would mumble an apology three times David, three times or it doesn’t count and they’ll be upset that you don’t care. In his anxiety hazed state, David didn’t realize that basically everyone in the room was exchanging confused and worried glances over his head. Jason, Josh, Zane, and Brandon were all sitting in the living room and at a loss for David’s atypical behavior. They all watched him occasionally, but sat and did their own work until Scott busted into the room vlogging with Todd, “Look! If is isn’t the baby bitch of the hour!” Scott hollered and pointed his camera at David, grinning like a madman. David visibly flinched and apologized, once, twice, and was interrupted by Scott giving him a noogie. This was David’s breaking point as the thoughts in his head said stop them stop them stop them you need to check the stove the stove is on the stove is on they need to stop stop stop stOP. 

David roughly pulled himself from Todd’s grip, who looked confused. Scott put down is camera on the fireplace confused as Josh stood from his place on the couch and moved slowly. “David.” The boy in question was tapping his food in rapid intervals of three, and it was so quiet that you could hear him count each three off in his head. He didn’t move anything but his leg till he got to 27 total stomps. Josh moved closer and quietly asked him what he needed. “The stove, have to check the stove.” David moved as though he was possessed and everyone followed him to where Kristen was getting ready to film a ‘Cooking with Kristen’, probably to alleviate her boredom. She looked started as the possessed like David moved brazenly passed her to the stove “Hey wh-” Josh shushed her and everyone watched as David went one by one on each dial of the stove. On, off, on, off, on, off, on, off. Until each one had been turned on and off three times, he then turned to see everyone staring at him and tried to escape the room, but was help back by Zane. The boy kept pushing but was crying at this point and kept saying “Please, please, please.” Over and over until he gave up and collapsed in Zane’s arms. Hate you hate you hate you HATE YoU they HatE YoU hate YouU HATe YOu. David’s irrational inner monologue ran. “What do you need?” Kristen had come over and talked softly, and took David from Zane. “Liza” He cried harder as he said her name. Everyone looked around at each other and Kristen goes. “Want me to FaceTime her.” He shakes his head, and she pulls him to the couch as she gets out his own phone. He called her once, no answer, twice, no answer, third time, she answers on the last ring. Everyone looks around shocked ‘She must know what this is.’ was the hive mind thought. 

“Hey, I was expecting a call at some point. Oh, we have an audience, good. So, what have you tried?” She is calm and she smiled and waited for him to respond. “The deep breaths, and the challenging the compulsions.” With that everything clicks in Kristen’s mind. She rubs David’s back in swirl successions of three as Liza asks something, though she sounds as though she knows the answer “How many time for each.” “Three.” David goes rigid, as if it pains him to admit. “Sweetheart, it’s alright. Wanna try Hassle or Horror?” “Won’t let me, just horror, horror, horror.” Kristen gestures for everyone to go, so she is left with Brandon and David and they sit on each side of David. Liza’s smile never leaves her face as she helps David. “Hey, I am going to text Alex then. But I am going to keep on the phone with you till he gets there and we are going to try the breathing together, and Kristen will join in to make three. Does that sound good?” Kristen looks at David as he nods at her. The three of them do three-six-nine breaths until Alex arrives at the house, it doesn’t help. Alex stalls at the sight of other people with David, but gently sits in front of David and puts his hands on David’s, whose hands sit on his knees. “Hey Liza, Here.” He says and Liza says goodbye three times and hangs up. Kristen puts the phone in Brandon’s hands and he is kicked from the room.

“So, 2pm?” Alex asks and David laughs rigidly. “I took an uber so I can drive you back to your house, want Kristen to come.” Alex asks, David looks meekly at Kristen but nods, she nods back to him and smiles. “I am going to grab shoes, is that okay?” She asks, then waits for both boys to nod at here before she leaves. Everyone follows her to Jason’s room where she left her sandals. “What’s going on? Is he high?” Jason asks and Brandon scoffs. “No dumbass, he’s having an OCD episode. What are you? Four” Kristen sighs, and puts her sandals on. “I’m going back to his house. Scott, can you come pick me up later, and possibly take Alex home?” He nods at her request and picks up David’s things from the living room and out to the Tesla.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo

HEY EVERYONE,,,,,, I’m sorry it’s been like four months but I lost the notebook that had the outlines and some chapters for both ficus in this serious durning my move but I just found them!!!! Expect an update within the next week!!!! Thanks for your patience

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who wants to beta, just reach out in like the comments or something im desperate for assistance with writing.


End file.
